


When I first met you

by WolfieBlackBlood



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fucking, I don't know..., I want to make something special for my girlfriend, Know that I love you, Multi, SO, She's really effing special to me, also i gave you a southern accent bc why not, huehuehue, if you're readin this Hailee, im not sorry, love you babe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story, on how I thought I was going to meet my girlfriend, Hailee baker.<br/>Love you baby, Never forget that,<br/>You're perfect in every-way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new life to begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hailee Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hailee+Baker).



> Guh, Sorry I haven't been posting anything in a while, I've just been really emotional lately, and school ended, so I've been shit loads busy with other stuff, My Computer kept being a piece of shit as always- got it fixed though... And well... I'm back now!! So, enjoy this short story.
> 
> This is for my Girlfriend, Hailee Baker. Love you babe. <3

> Walking with a friend in the dark, is better than walking alone in the light.

  
I sat up, my eyes opening very slowly. I looked around my room- as if something was supposed to change overnight.  
I stretched- an unexpected scream coming from me as I shut my eyes and opened my mouth.  
I smiled as I remembered, I wouldn’t have to go back to that shitty building the staff there called a school, No, I was going to a different school. I was the new person, and chances were- that I was going to be picked on, from the very start.  
I prepared myself for school, putting on as much makeup that I needed, and started toying with my overall appearance. Although there really was nothing I could do to perfect myself, this mess- just wasn’t fixable.  
  
    I put on my backpack and started walking to school, my flip flops smacking against the pavement. Of course, there was nobody there, because- unlike anyone else. I liked to get to school early, and when you get to school early- the only few people you see there, is the staff.  
   I sighed and set out to a different destination, going to the playground instead, which was rather small for my tastes.  
Of course it would be small, what kind of equipment did I expect for a middle-school? But no, screw me and my unpredictably high standards for middle-school playgrounds.  
I looked around, upon seeing several cafe’s I entered one, it’s name being ‘the old grind.’  
  
   I looked around as I took in the sweet smell of freshly baked goods and several different types of coffee. I saw more than enough people there for the time being.  
I simply went up to the counter and looked at the menu, once ready to order, I got a small latte and a small chocolate cake- y’know, to boost up my energy. I looked to the corner and saw that no one was sitting there, I smiled and walked over, sitting as far away as I could from the adults, pulling out my IPhone 6 and starting to text my best friend, Clemmy, although her full name is Clementine Sanchez Moreno Gloria.  
Although that was all useless now.  
I started drinking my latte and in between breaths, taking small bites of the miniature sized cake. I looked up from my current activity.  
I frowned and saw a group of thugs coming straight for me-  
‘great, just what I need today, some thugs to mess up my great day’ I thought as I took another sip of my Latte.  
  
“Hey babe, what’s a little girl like you, doing out here without a boyfriend.”  
“Don’t have one.”  
“Really~? Well, would you like one? I can protect and please you. In any way you’d like.”  
“No thanks.”  
“Aww- come on babe, throw me a bone here.”  
“No.”  
“Listen you little bitch, be my fucking slut or I’ll kill your family.”  
“Yeah, like you’d actually do it.”  
“What?”  
“I’ve seen your type before, You’re all bark no bite. Don’t you dare try to pick a fight when you know you can’t win.”  
“I can too win, especially against you.” “I’m not looking for fights, so if that’s what you're after- go to hell.”  
“You sure like to talk for someone who looks as slutty as-”  
  
And that’s what’d tipped me off, I punched him dead in the face, his nose was broken, the crack from my fist slamming against his nose echoing within the small cafe.  
“I told you. Back off. You’re all bark no bite. Don’t even try it.” and with that, I left- picking up the rest of both my latte and my cake, deciding to take it to the school, which wasn’t even more than 2 blocks away from the cafe I was in.  
By the time I reached the school, more people were in it. I didn’t think that there would’ve been even one person or group inside.  
  
  ‘Maybe this school started an hour later than my old one did. Whatever, time to go finish my food’ I thought, my thoughts thumbling with my brain- attempting to make it into a wreck. I sighed and walked up to the school, opening the doors and heading towards where I thought the Cafeteria might’ve been.  
The entire building smelled of both cherries and windex, Ew, not a good combination- especially not for a school that’s full of 9-15 year olds- it would more than definitely cause some psychological tension.  
  As I turned yet another corner in the school, my face collided with another, a female even. She had some pretty cool looks- and well (to be quite honest with you, she was pretty hot.) overall she had the look, she looked like one of the preppy kids, the populars if I wasn’t mistaken. I shyfully apologized and helped her up, then turned to leave- only to feel a hand on my shoulder.  
I shut my eyes and frowned and looked back- masking my frown with a shy ‘please don’t hurt me’ look.  
“Relax girlie, I ain’t gonna hurt ya, unless ya want me to.”  
“Really?” I asked, my shy-girl appearance removing itself from my features.  
“Yes, an’ I don’t really know what would give you the Idea that I’d hurt ya’ without yer’ permission.” As she said that I smiled, finding a new friend in this possible hell hole that most may call a school.


	2. Heart broken from the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Walking with a friend seems to be the right thing to do these days... What if you're never able to do the right thing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst i am going to update this every once in a great while, so.. please just bear with me.  
> also, It's been a really long time since my girlfriend and I have broken up.. (about two months or so from today.)  
> so uh.. yeah.. (oh and those who are wondering about my sexuality, I'm pansexual, not gay. thank you.)

Somehow I thought that this young Albeit Hot female, was going to be willing to be my friend. We talked for a few minutes, and I had learned she had very few friends, not like I thought. She only had this male and she had just called over one of her friends, The female she called over, was blonde with brown eyes, She had a perfectly curved body,  and was pretty cute overall.

“So, you got any friends or do we gotta make some for ya?” The female asked me, smiling towards me.

“I… Don’t, no, I don’t have any friends… Unless you guys would be willing… To be my friends?”

“Yeah, I think we’ll be up for something like that..”

“Cool!! So uh… What do friends do?” I asked, shyly rubbing the side of the container to my cake.

“Well, friends share, love and comfort each other when they need it.”

“Oh.” I said and opened up the cake, getting up and going to get two forks for them.  
Anna politely declined, saying something about being “on a diet” while Hailee dug in.   
No matter what she did I couldn’t get her out of my mind.

This was an entirely new feeling. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.  
But I wanted to share and cherish this moment.   
Everything about her was perfect, I could practically hear my heart beating in my chest.   
I loved every second of her company, enjoying every little bit that I got to spend with her. My cheeks began to flush a slight shade of red, and that’s when she noticed, I had been staring.

“You alright?” She asked, her chocolate’ied lips making me smile.

“Yeah, I’m just fine..” I said and laid my head on top of the table, allowing her to eat the rest of my cake, ‘I don’t care much for cake anyways’ I thought to myself, smiling as another feeling washed over me, the unmistakable feeling of being able to give something up for someone and not give a damn about yourself. This feeling is something I had known for many years, ever since I was born. I was selfless from the start. I didn’t care if that’s what she made me feel. All I knew is that she made me feel like no one’s ever felt before.

“I love her.” I whispered, my eyes fluttering closed for a bit as my cheeks descended to a deeper shade of red.  
Hailee and Anna then started giggling to themselves,

“Shania.”

“Call me Wolfie.” I sighed, frowning as I looked towards them, creasing my brows.

“Fine, Wolfie, You do realized, that I have a boyfriend… Right?”

My heart sank as I heard that, the beginnings of tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

“Oh.” Was my only response as I got up from the table, and started walking.   
To me it didn’t matter where I was headed, just as long as she didn’t see my cry. Didn’t see me hurt. Just as long as she didn’t see me looking fairly weak. This was a new school, not even a Day into the year and I was already hurt, heartbroken, and feeling rather lonely, I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt a rather weak hand grip my shoulder.

“L-Look I didn’t mean to hurt ya, I was just-”

“Save your breath. It’s not your fault you’re already taken, besides, who was I to think that I’d actually have a chance with someone… Someone I’d just met anyways?”

“No, Shania.”

“Wolfie.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to tell you, that I actually do like you, just… Not in that way.. At least not yet, I don’t go after people who are tryin’ to just find love in the blink of an eye. Naw, that makes you look pretty damn weak...” She explained, my eyes widened upon hearing those words, and in an instant I had turned around and placed a kiss upon her lips, her grip soon leaving my contact as I sped out and through one of the main doors.

I was stupid, foolish even to believe that she would love me, even if I didn’t love her. I made my way back home, not even bothering to get the stuff I’d just left in the cafeteria. Since I didn’t live with any other humans, I decided to stay home for the day, Yuki and Zoey, Zoey being a terrier mix, while Yuki was a hybrid, a Wolf-White-Shepherd Hybrid. I decided that they could keep me company like no other.

I went to my room, I needed to get a few thoughts and emotions out. I sighed and belly flopped onto my bed, then began screaming into the nearest pillow, “Why? WHYYYY??? Why did I have to fall in love at first sight?” how and or why did I think that I could’ve gotten a girl like that? Especially when I’d just met her? I know they call me ‘wolfie the siren’, but I never knew that it wouldn’t work, that my ‘skills’ wouldn’t work… How dare I think that I was actually worthy of a girl like that? Damned it.

I sighed and rolled over, my mind being completely cleared of thought, but my eyes being full of tears. I sighed and my palms suddenly glowing as I began to split in two, one of the gems on my palms glowing and separating from the other, I widened my eyes as my form began to glow pure white, my room becoming engulfed in the little light that there was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. We are a relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfie, or should I say, Bentioite, finds some trouble when it has to deal with splitting apart with her inner selves... Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't upload for a few months, I just felt as though it may be a bit more necessary to work on some other things, like my popularity standings on other sites, and video's and how well my artwork looked and blah blah blah.  
> Just know that I hope this is the chapter that you've been looking for all along!  
> (also, sorry that the story is so short... I just needed to go to bed and i was really really tired! ^^" )

> A little of something, is much better than a lot of nothing.

I grunted and groaned as I was split apart, it hurt so badly, the two of us splitting apart, we were no longer synced; and over what? A human girl? Please, we could both do better than.. a mere human.   
We  _were_ gems after all, we could get practically anything we wanted, even if that meant we had to wait an eternity just to get it.

"What were you thinking? Getting into a relationship that has to do with a human? Why, You have me, I should be enough for you, right?" Lace agate said, frowning as her smile quickly turned to a frown.  
  
"You're just a agate, another form of quartz if you haven't forgotten. I know that we're supposed to both be twice our size, and.. well, we are when we're fused but... I want to fuse with someone who doesn't look as tiny as I am! I'm simply sick of it! I refuse to be as normal as possible! I want to get weird, to be... much different! A-And if that means fusing with someone who isn't a complete stoic emotionless asshole, then so be it!"  
  
"Be careful with what you say, hawk eye, things may get intense when you're around me."  
  
"Intense? More like _boring_! I don't know what's worse, our problem in _trying_ to stay together, and keep Bentioite from falling apart, or your ability to completely screw over my opinions!"  
  
"My fault? I think it's more your fault instead of mine... But, of course, you have to come in and sweep up all of my hard work, like some pretentious asshole. Of course, I will not ignore the fact that I'm the reason that Bentioite is... well, rather mysterious and stoic, but... I will not ignore the fact that you're the reason that Bentioite sometimes speaks out of term, and out of character, completely."  
  
"Oh, here it is! another one of your boring long speeches, well guess what? I already know what you're going to say, even before you've said it. So why don't you shut the hell up, and get out of my face and my house? I think that should seem even a little fair. Don't you, Agate?"  
  
"Do not call upon me with that name. You're choosing to take this personally. Honestly Hawk eye, I have no idea what your problem is."  
  
"You have no idea what **_MY_** problem is? HOH! YOU'RE IN FOR IT!" Hawk eye said as she pulled out her weapon, which was a mini-gun.  
  
"You should not pick a fight with someone who loves you as much as I do. Now, I'll be back in a bit, I'm just going to leave you in here until you've calmed down... and finally decided that I am right. I always am after all, right, _Hawkie_ ~?" Lace agate said, leaving the room, with Hawk eye pointing the gun at her.  
  
"UGH!! YOU.. YOU DON'T EVEN... **_GRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAGH_**!!!" Hawk eye screamed as Lace agate left the room.  
  


* * *

As Lace agate shut the door on her, she decided that it was best to transform and put paint onto her skin and pose as our fusion, Bentioite, or "Wolfie", as most know her...  
  
she smiled as she heard a knock at the door as soon if not earlier than she knew, she opened the door as soon as the first knock was let out onto the door.   
  
"Yes, Culbert? What is it?" she asked, knowing exactly what was wrong, she was going to complain about Hawk eye being too loud, and then she was going to barge in and look at her, and their identity would've been screwed over. She had to think of something, something and fast.  
  
"Well, for one, you're always so fucking loud, or... one of you is... But what I'm here is about your recent... Episode..? if that's what I may call it...?"  
  
"Call it what you like, it's none of your business. "


End file.
